Touch
by SpandexShorts
Summary: Short 1-chapter story. WARNING: This is YAOI. Which means theres sexual content. Don't like, don't read.  But who doesn't like yaoi?  Enjoy


**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I, nor will I ever **(because i'm a lame-o) **own -man or any of the characters!**

**There are also two quotes in bold. I do not own them.**

(If you can guess what they're from, you're awesome. I tried my best not to copy them _exactly_)

* * *

So, this is my very, very, **very** first Fanfic.

Hope you enjoy, and reviews are love.

* * *

It's strange how aroused you can get when you're pinned to a door. We're seconds away from opening the door and falling into the room. Lavi's hands are on both sides. He leans in.

"Mmph-!"

My eyes close. I grip firmly into his arms. He stops kissing me and licks my lips. It makes me shudder.

"Ahh.."

He slips his tongue into me for another kiss.

"N-nh..!"

He feels inside my mouth. I finally submit and our tongues dance together. I reach behind me and turn the knob. We fall onto the floor inside my room. He's now on top of me; the proper sex position..

"Lavi..."

"What is it?"

"I- want.. you-hh.." And then it happened. He picked me up and tossed me on the bed, ever so gently. It's amazing how he can pick me up so easily. He reaches up and unties my tie, unbuttons my shirt half way, and lightly kisses my collarbone. His breath is warm on my neck. I run my hands down his spine. I want more of him. I want _all_ of him.

My shirt is all the way unbuttoned and half off. He kisses my chest and plays with my nipples.

"Ahh-!"

He bites them. I feel this hands rub my hips, and retreat somewhere lower.

"Hng-!"

He feels me through the fabric of my pants. My pants are unbuttoned and unzipped. I'm springing up. He feels me through the fabric of my underwear. He sits up, looks down.

"It seems you'd be more comfortable with your pants off.."

I blush. I can't say anything. I nod my head. My pants are off within seconds.

I mange: "..All of it.. gone.."

He obeys. My underwear is jerked down and i kick them off my feet. I'm exposed. I like it. He loves it. He leans down and kisses my stomach; then a little lower; then a little _more_ lower..

"Ahhh!"

I jerk up. He envelopes me; swirls his tongue around my member. I put my hands on his head and twist my fingers in his hair. He bobs up and down and a rythm that could lull you to sleep.

"L-laviii.."

He releases me, leaving a trail of saliva connecting me and him. He looks up at me with the most _innocent_ stare..

"Stop teasing.."

I'm blushing so much it feels like i'm on fire. He smirks. He was waiting for those words..

We're both completely naked. He's on top of me. We're locked in a kiss that could go on forever. And it should. **We press against eachother like we had something at the back of our mouths that we could only get out with the tips of our tongues. **It's amazing. His hands fall lower, while mine are busy feeling his hair and jaw line. I feel him touch my entrance.

"H-ahh..!"

I break the kiss.

"Sorry."

"N-no.. it's alright.."

We look at eachother. He makes a face; I pick up on what he's trying to say, but wont.

"I-i'm ready.. for.. you.."

He sits up again. He presses against me. I jerk up.

"Hng-! ..Lavi.. stop teasing.. meee..."

He laughs.

"Alright."

He aligns it right then falls back over me.

"Put your arms around my neck."

I obey.

"This may hurt, so prepare yourself.."

I close my eyes and tense my grip on his neck. He pushes himself all inside me. I gasp like im being killed. He stretches me. It's too good to be true..

"Haa-aah..!"

He moves; in and out.. in and out. It feels incredible. My legs bounce in the air like tree branches. I wrap them around his waist and push him into me.

"..Allen..."

"Hng- La.. vi..."

I'm reaching my climax. By the faces he's making, I can tell he is too.

"L-lavi.. touch.. me.."

He shifts his weight onto his left hand and reaches down. He rubs my neglected member, pumping it back and forth, up and down. I grasp him tighter. He stops and puts his hand back at it's usual spot back by my side. I look up at him.

"...?"

"A-allen.. I'm gonna..come.."

"Hnn- Me.. toooo..."

"Can I..?"

"Y-yes.."

He pushes into me a few more times before he fills me up. I come shortly after, hitting our stomachs and chests. He collapses on top of me, smearing my seed. He breathes heavily. I can feel his heart beat against mine. They resonate together. We would have falled asleep like that if I didn't come all over us.

Lavi finishes freshening himself in the bathroom and returns to the bedroom where he repositions himself into the sheets. I snuggle into him and lay on his chest while he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you, Lavi."

"I love you, Allen."

**The feeling of having the on you love by your side, and having him feel the same way.. I don't think there's any feeling better than that.**

**

* * *

**

**Spandex: hope you enjoyed my dirty mind!**

**Lavi: I sure did~**

**Allen: I-i didn't..**

**Spandex & Lavi: You know you did!**


End file.
